


Christmas Heart

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Ash's first Christmas with August~
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Jess, sweet sweet Jess. I wrote this especially for you~  
> So i hope you enjoy soft Christmas Fluff
> 
> Ash is my original Character, and August belongs to Jess (slytherin1318 on Tumblr)

Christmas time was usually a time where a lot of people complained about the commercialization of the holiday, but Ash had never celebrated Christmas before. The magic, for them, filled the holiday. Especially since they'd moved in with August. 

August who had been entirely thrilled to help Ash experience their first Christmas. They'd started with watching as many Christmas movies as they could together, Ash's favorite of them having been The Polar Express. 

It was clear that Ash was up for whatever August had suggested, although they didn't realize that he'd been suggesting the things he thought would make Ash the happiest. 

Going to see Christmas lights together, baking cookies, picking out a tree, even putting up the decorations. Ash loved every second, although did they love the experience or was it more of August's company and his attention on them? 

Ash settled on both, because while they were glowing at the holiday celebrations, they were falling headfirst in love with the man who was the absolute best person they'd ever known. 

Even though Ash couldn't see it, August had already fallen, fast and spiraling, even though he wasn't ready to admit it yet. But it should have been obvious the moment August had trouble saying no. 

Which is how the two ended up with matching Christmas pajamas. Ash had seen them while they were out present shopping together, and August just couldn't say no to Ash's pleading face. 

But by Christmas eve, instead of the two separate pajama sets, Ash had ended up in Augusts pajama shirt, and August in the pants. The slightly oversized shirt looked absolutely adorable on the mint haired boy, and August had told them that multiple times. 

Of course August had some work to finish up, which left Ash to themself for the time being. So they sprawled out on the floor in front of the warmth provided by the fireplace, looking at their decorated home before their gaze found the tree. 

August had preferred a real tree, so that's what they'd gotten, and Ash loved the strange pine smell. It was adorned with popcorn strings, ribbons of red, the color not surprising Ash in the slightest, and older looking decorations. Originally August hadn't intended to put any lights on the tree, until Ash had gushed over the interesting bubble filled lights, so he'd bought them just for Ash. 

Ash was absolutely enamored with the slowly blinking lights strung up on the tree, the strange way they bubbled and just how lovely they had looked. 

They must have been spaced out longer then they'd realized, when August had crouched down and touched their back. 

"What are you doing on the floor, darling?" His voice had been soft, so he wouldn't startle them. He was a little worried, but Ash seemed to be in good spirits. 

Ash's face felt hot, as they yawned and sat up, rubbing their eyes with their knuckles. "Mm, was looking at the tree- Are you done with work already?" They looked hopeful, and when August scooped them up they squeaked and held onto him. 

"Already? You know it's almost midnight." He chuckled, hands holding onto Ash's thighs as he sat on the couch with them in his lap. "You've been watching the tree for a long time." 

It was almost midnight?! Had they really spaced out that long? Well.. That was okay, they had Augusts attention now. So Ash laid their head on August's chest, feeling his hands sliding up to rub their back. 

"I was warm, and comfy, but now I'm even more comfy." Ash murmured, incredibly relaxed and just safe in August's arms. Momentarily thinking back to their Christmas shopping, Ash had been so nervous and worried about what to get August. 

_What do you get someone who could have anything he wanted?_

__

__"Even more comfy?" August repeated, smiling softly. He thought that was cute, they were adorable._ _

__

__August's voice snapped them out of their thoughts and Ash looked up at him, arms wrapping around his neck. "Mm, yeah! Your lap is the best chair around~" they teased, and August blushed._ _

__

___Oh ____ _

____That's what Ash could give him_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____August's hands came up and playfully smushed Ash's face, as he smiled. "Why thank you, luckily for you, you make quite an adorable lap decoration."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Ah-" Ash's face was hot again, blush reaching their neck, so they hid their face against his neck with a soft huff. "No faaaaair-"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Au Contraire, darling. I think it's quite fair." August chuckled, hands on their back again, tracing slow patterns against his back._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ash settled in his arms for a moment, enjoying the touch to their back. "I figured out what to give you tomorrow." They murmured, eyes closing for a bit, before lifting their head to look at him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____They weren't the best with words, they stumbled and stuttered often. But they could show him._ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______August paused, blinking in confusion although seeming to remember Ash saying they wanted to get him something. "Can't i have it tonight?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Ash laughed softly, hands coming up to cradle Augusts face gently. "What time is it?" Their thumbs slowly rubbing circles on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______August's face was flushed red, not expecting the touch or the sudden softness in their voice. "Let me check." His own voice was hushed, feeling around for his phone to check the time. "It's 11:59."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Mm, one more minute then." They whispered, nudging their nose against August's, they could practically hear their heartbeat in their ears as their thumb slowly ran over his bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______One breath, then another_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Midnight-" He breathed, Ash was so close now, his head was swimming underneath a cloud of crisp apple and subtle vanilla._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They couldn't give him everything in the world, but they could give him their heart, hopefully that was enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ash smiled softly, "Merry Christmas, August."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The gap was closed when Ash pressed the softest kiss to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Finally_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __


End file.
